Tree Kitty/Allegiances
TreeClan Leader: Oakstar - Dark brown tom, yellow eyes Deputy: Spottedtail - Gray spotted tabby she-cat, blue eyes Medicine Cat: Mossberry - Black she-cat, green eyes. APPRENTICE: Avalanchestrike WARRIORS Stonedust - Gray tom, green eyes Thornstrike - Blue-gray tom, yellow eyes, white chest Cloverheart - Orange tabby-and-white she-cat, amber eyes Honeystripe - Golden tabby she-cat, blue eyes APPRENTICE: Tigerpaw Otterear - Brown she-cat, blue eyes Breezewhisker - Silver tabby tom, green eyes, tufted ears Lightningclaw - Black and white tom, blue eyes Sparrowheart - Black-and-orange tom, yellow eyes Foxpelt - Ginger tabby tom, green eyes APPRENTICE: Mistlepaw Bramblebranch - Black she-cat, green eyes Cloudfur - White tom, amber eyes APPRENTICE: Rabbitpaw Hailspots - Gray spotted tabby she-cat, blue eyes Deerleg - Light brown tom, yellow eyes APPRENTICES Avalanchestrike - pale brown and white tabby she-cat with a deep scar across her left eye and blind, icy blue-green/turquoise eyes. (Medicine Cat Apprentice) Tigerpaw - Brown tabby tom, green eyes Mistlepaw - Brown and cream tom, yellow eyes Rabbitpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes QUEENS Brightcloud - Gray she-cat, yellow eyes. Excpecting Breezewhisker's kits Emberspot - Lilac she-cat, amber eyes. Mother to Thornstrike's kits, Crowkit and Thrushkit ELDERS Darkflight - Black tom, yellow eyes Graysnow - Light gray she-cat, green eyes Cinderdapple - Gray calico she-cat, amber eyes WaterClan Leader: Palestar - Cream tom, yellow eyes Deputy: Badgerclaw - Black and white tom, green eyes APPRENTICE: Snakepaw Medicine Cat: Dawnpool - White she-cat, blue eyes WARRIORS Wetwhisker - Gray-and-white tom, amber eyes Runningstream - Dark gray she-cat, dark green eyes Stormspots - Silver spotted tabby tom, yellow eyes Redleaf - Dark ginger she-cat, green eyes APPENNTICE: Rainpaw Smallblaze - Small black tom, yellow eyes Raintail - Speckled gray tom, green eyes Talltalon - Gray she-cat, blue eyes APPRENTICE: Nightpaw Mintleaf - Blue-gray she-cat, green eyes, white paws Blacktail - White tom, amber eyes, black tail Pebblespots - Gray she-cat, amber eyes, different gray shades APPRENTICES Rainpaw - Dark gray-and-white she-cat, blue eyes Nightpaw - Black tom, yellow eyes Snakepaw - Gray tabby tom, amber eyes QUEENS Mousenose - Dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes ELDERS Hollydrop - White she-cat, green eyes, gray muzzle, black spot on forehead Thistleberry - Brown tabby-and-white tom, yellow eyes MistClan Leader: Cherrystar - Calico she-cat, green eyes Deputy: Blizzardpelt - White tom, one blue eye, one amber eye Medicine Cat: Echoflame - Orange and white she-cat, amber eyes WARRIORS Tanglefrost - Dark brown tabby tom, green eyes Spottedpool - Tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes Iceclaw - White tom, light blue eyes APPRENTICE: Petalpaw Briarheart - Fluffy smoke-gray tom, blue eyes Mysteryfeather -She is a reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes and lighter brown speckles on her face APPRENTICE: Flamepaw Quickstorm - Silver tabby tom with green, light green tinted eyes Owlwing - Gray and white tom, blue eyes Morningfern - Cream she-cat, green eyes Sandflower - Light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes APPRENTICES Flamepaw - Dark ginger tabby tom, amber eyes Petalpaw - Calico she-cat, green eyes QUEENS Emberfang - Ginger she-cat, green eyes. Mother to Tansykit, Adderkit and Dapplekit ELDERS Dewspots - Light gray tom, black spots, green eyes Blacknose - Black tom, yellow eyes, gray muzzle Buzzardflight - Gray-and-white she-cat, dark green eyes